1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for installing an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some recent personal computers (hereinafter referred to as PCs) can operate in cooperation with a multifunction peripheral which is connected thereto via a network and has an image forming function and the like.
Further, in recent years, like PCs, multifunction peripherals loaded with Java® can install application programs (hereinafter referred to as applications) from other devices on the network. Accordingly, the multifunction peripheral, in expanding its functions, can install new applications from other devices connected thereto via the network.
In a system that offers functions by cooperation between a PC and a multifunction peripheral, methods for newly expanding a function include installing an application on either the PC or the multifunction peripheral. Alternatively, an application can be installed on both the PC and the multifunction peripheral so as to realize a new function.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-007135 discusses a method for sequentially installing programs required for plural terminals connected via network. However, this method cannot be applied to a system that realizes cooperative functions by installing applications on both a PC and a multifunction peripheral.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-032184 discusses a method for installing software programs that have a relation to become a pair such as a program for a center machine and a program for a terminal that are connected to a network. More specifically, a software providing device sends files including both of the programs to the center machine. The center machine extracts the program for the center machine and installs it. Then, the center machine extracts the program for the terminal and sends it to the terminal. The terminal installs the program for the terminal received from the center machine.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-032184, installation effort can be eased. However, it is necessary for the center machine itself to store information for specifying the terminal that makes a pair with the center machine, to which the software program is installed. That is, the relation between the center machine and the terminal is always fixed and, thus, cannot be changed depending on a program to be installed.
Furthermore, according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-032184, control over installation cannot be switched between the case where software programs having a relation to make a pair are received and the case when a software program to be installed only on the center machine is received.